


To Spot A Mouse (In A Ladybug's Squeak)

by BreG21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Confessions, Do I know anything else?, F/M, Happens shortly after, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Post kwamibuster, Two teens being in love, always happy ending, happy feels, love realizations, no, soft angst, spoilers for the episode Kwamibuster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/pseuds/BreG21
Summary: "I… just don't get why you're so against it.""Chat.""No. Seriously. Please, bugaboo. Gimme a good reason.""Because I said so.""Ladybug."Or in which, Chat can’t stop gushing to Ladybug about Multimouse who he knew was Marinette, the arguments are had, and Ladybug just wishes he would stop talking about her civilian self with that soft doe-eyed look before her heartexplodesNow with a final piece-Chapter 2.Marinette knew she'd have to face the music eventually.With having the Ladyblogger as a best friend, she knew a relationship with Adrien would not get past her best friend.So that was why she and Adrien had come up with a plan to slowly ease everyone into the relationship. Well, as slow as they could, she'd admit.But then Marinette remembered she promised her kitty that she'd kissed him before he could even ask her out.And Ladybug was never one to break her promises, now was she?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 99
Kudos: 967





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap/gifts).



> I'm trash, yes, but this is fluffy, so I hope you like it?
> 
> Thank you for to ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap for inspiring this spiraling thing that I don't even know what it turned into. I hope you like how it turned out! Until next time guys! <3 <3

"I… just don't get why you're so against it."

"Chat."

"No. Seriously. Please, bugaboo. Gimme a good reason."

"Because I said so."

"Ladybug."

She knew he was serious the second her name fell from his lips in a slow sigh.

Chat, for as long she'd known him, and all of who he was and had been, was nothing if not persistent, it was one of his top qualities. Along with being the curious cat that he was, never gave up on something without a good hard fight— especially when it was something important to him. And this for some reason, was.

Which was what lead to their.... _predicament._ Sitting on top of the Eiffel tower, overlooking the breathtaking view of Paris bathed in the golden evening light. The wind would gently pick up every now and then to brush against the exposed skin of their faces, and it was almost a perfect way to relax after a long patrol.

_Almost._

If it hadn't been for some persistent kitty that wouldn't stop yodeling about how her decision was unfair.

Even if it wasn't really her decision in the first place.

At first, it was funny. His insistence was almost sweet to a point.

But day after day of him either begging, pleading or just downright pouting was losing its charm. He just wouldn't _stop._ He refused to give up his side of the argument.

It had been _weeks— Several,_ in fact.

And he still refused to give up.

She didn't really mind the consistency, or the way he was so determined— though, yes, it could get annoying at times. She could more than deal with her partner's constant arguments because he almost always understood where she was coming from.

But this time, he didn't, and she couldn't tell him. And it caused him to take her telling him no to something to do with the reason being that he knew and he wasn't allowed to know. And oh, how she wished she could change that.

No, it was the fact that the guilt that was eating at the back of her head from lying was what wrecked her most. At times, it almost shattered her to the core, knowing she had to look at the person she trusted without words, and deliberately lie straight through her teeth.

But a superhero had to think with their brain, not their heart.

_"Chat."_ A sharp hiss of breath through her mouth and Ladybug had to curl her fingers around the beam of the tower that they were relaxed on before she schooled a practiced poker face. She turned her face towards Chat, lips drew into a hard frown as she tried to let her partner down one more time. Though she doubted it would be the last. "It's not safe. Marinette gave away her identity. That's that, end of story."

She wondered if he'd ever tire from this.

Instead of backing down, he offered a pout. She was about three seconds from hanging this boy upside down from the Eiffel tower. Then again, he would just have to flash her his kitten eyes and she'd buckle under pressure to release him.

After a few seconds of letting him learn his lesson, that was— she couldn't give in _right_ away.

He may have some of the cutest kitten eyes to date, but she still had some self control. Even if it was little.

With his eyes locked on her— as they seemed to have been during this entire conversation, he tried to convey how serious he was taking this whole situation. And it broke Ladybug's heart, because no matter what, it couldn't happen. She couldn't give him that hope. Multimouse wasn't making another show.

But he didn't understand that, didn't want to from what it looked like. "I promise I wouldn't say anything. I can keep her identity secret." His eyes so hard set it almost made it hard for her to think. "You trust me, right?"

Ladybug blinked thrice, back arching high, taking some offense to his actual thought that she wouldn't trust her kitty with something like this. She trusted him with her life, anything lower was child's play even. That was why this was so hard. Because she knew she was secretly breaking his heart. "Of course I do!"

His eyebrows lowered, a complete one-eighty turn of determination drained from his face and was replaced with longing, sadness. His shoulders sagged in a low slouch. An almost tremble on his lips and a look of brokeness— akin to defeat— settled on his face that made her think of someone who had just won the lottery and was told they couldn't have a penny of it.

She wished with everything in her that she could just wipe away that saddened look.

With those same trembling lips, he whispered, "Then what is it? Why can't she just because I know?"

Ladybug had to avert her eyes elsewhere— anywhere on the city below— besides her partner, because thinking wasn't a possible thing if she kept looking at him and seeing that expression on his face, all because of Marinette.

Her eyes landed on the scene directly in front of them instead. She looked out onto the direction of the fading sun, her gaze following it as it slowly started to make its descent below the horizon line, the rays waving their final goodbye.

Scatches on the back inside of her throat burned and she wanted nothing more than to garble them down into nothing. Because lying was something she absolutely hated doing, and lying to her partner— someone she was supposed to trust whole heartly— was twice that of anything else.

Because, at the end of the day, she cared more about this boy than she'd be willing to admit.

"I'm not sure if she could handle it."

Not with being Ladybug, and Multimouse at the same time— it'd be too much and too hard to keep up that appearance. Doing it once had its toll. She bit off way more than she could chew and she wasn't doing it again unless absolutely necessary.

She knew their relationship was founded on the idea that they both knew there would be secrets and that they were in a complete understanding of the other that this was the way it was.

But this felt different— so wrong in a way she had no way to explain.

She heard him sigh and thought he was finally gonna drop it.

But then Chat inched closer and nudged his knee to hers in a playful tease. Her body wanted to jump in reaction to the unexpected kidding of his touch.

She chanced a quick glance and regretted it almost immediately. Emerald greens staring directly back at her with open vulnerability and trust just enough for her to take if she so wished to.

She had to look away again. Before it was too late and she said something that may have been just a little too much and expose what she worked so hard not to.

Ladybug knew what he was doing too, she wasn't blind, and her kitty was never one too hard to read— at least for her. A different approach. He was trying to lighten the mood in hopes of her seeing his point of view.

He still wasn't giving up. But she was gonna stay strong. Because she had to.

And if any warm tingles ran down the length of her spine from his touch, she'd deny it until the day she died.

She wouldn't pay him any attention and continued to stare out onto the open space, blank faced, trying beyond trying to not give in to what he wanted. She knew the risks. They weren't worth it. Even if he didn't understand that. He didn't know how it could compromise her identity.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his hands fold together in a beg. "Please, bugaboo? She split herself into several versions of smaller Multimouses to help capture the akuma, that had to take a lot out on her. I know she'd be able to handle having a Miraculous."

Why did he have so much faith in her? She was Ladybug, yes, Marinette knew that one hundred percent. But _he_ didn't. Where did he have this… this confidence about her?

A part of her didn't want to know.

"Chat." She groaned, exacerbated at having to defend her point. Moving her arms so that her elbows were supported on her legs, she buried her head into her hands. "She's just not cut out for being a superhero. It takes more than just fighting a bad guy in a suit."

"I get tha-"

Her hands fell back to her lap. She had to dig deep with this, make a point out of thin air if she ever wanted him to drop this once and for all. "Who you are outside the suits counts too. Unless I see more of that in her, I can't go back to Master Fu and tell him that I think she'd be cut out for the job. Heck, I can't even say that for Rena and Carapace. Let alone Marinette."

"Are you kidding me? She's done so much!"

Her head snapped back to his at the sound of his voice and was shocked to see a small hint of something close to anger. Though, she wouldn't go that far, maybe upset, simmering beneath his careful look— and almost making of a little scowl with an uncharastically half lidded glare that was placed onto his face and her jaw just about dropped.

His shoulders stiff with tension, tail romped straight as it always did when he was cautious or sensing something dangerous around the corner. It pictured easily the same way he acted right before he prepared for an upcoming battle.

And it shivered her to the bone. For as long as she'd known her partner, she could count on one hand at how many times he had actually been this upset with her.

And this was because of her. He was defending _her_ — Marinette.

Had she mentioned that it was herself that they were talking about here?

She had no idea how to really deal with that yet. Or if she ever really could.

She visibility gulped. For the life of her, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. "In which ways?"

Bringing her civilian self back to being the subject on hand caused the tension in shoulders to somehow roll away. He was so much more relaxed almost instantly at the mere idea of her with a smile curling his lips and any fragments of anger chipping away piece by piece.

Then that glint that appeared in his eyes was something she only saw and associated with Ladybug. It… it was surprising— almost shocking— to see it thrown around with Marinette in the picture.

And with that look, he spoke— and it was so soft. She had to strain to hear him. "In so many. She's selfless. Caring. She'd give the shirt off her back if it meant it'd help someone else. She's not afraid to stick up for what's right."

Ladybug's breath hitched in her throat and suddenly, air was becoming less and less of a thing that her brain and body could function properly through her lungs. She nodded along. "I—" She gulped once more, trying to fill her lungs, but her mouth was too dry to begin with. She came up short. "Is..is that so?"

She needed to body to calm down. His thinking of every part of her being good was not something to get worked up about— _it wasn't it wasn't it wasn't._

Chat started to bounce in his seat. His eyes now frosted over in a thousand mile stare. "Yes."

It _wasn't_ even if it _was._

_Guilt._ Her mind screamed at her. She needed to focus on the guilt she felt for deceiving her partner, not any other possible feelings she had buried a while back. Not get lost in the intent he held for making sure Marinette had a least a chance.

Were...were his eyes always that green?

She bit the inside of her cheek. She knew she was sailing into dangerous territories, but she wanted— needed to know. "Sounds...sounds like you admire her or something to that degree."

The lopsided grin that lifted the left side of his lips was filled with so much warmth and happiness than a halfway smile should be able to hold, coated on his lips— and it looked sweeter than sugar that her parent's bakery could hold. "I do."

Ladybug really had to contemplate whether or not she wanted to continue this conversation. And after a seconds hesitation, she still didn't know. Something was screaming inside for her to stop right now, turn tail and leave.

But she still went for it. "Do you now?"

A small sigh fell from his lips, nodding eagerly. "Yeah, I really do. She's so talented too. She's an amazing artist in general, but fashion is something she really loves. She could beat Gaberial Agreste's clothing designs any day. I fully believe she'll far surpass him. She's only fourteen and already's done an album cover for Jagged Stone— I mean, the Jagged Stone. Can you believe that?"

Oh, could she ever.

"And word around town is how Chloe's mom wanted her to come to New York with her to have her as an intern. Aubrey, one of the hardest person to please in the fashion industry, was fascinated with Marinette's work."

And that was when Ladybug's heart missed a few beats, because she knew that look. She understood that look, she felt it herself many many times when her thoughts went to Adrien. That daze off, downright swooning, heart thudding— awestruck stare.

And finally, finally, she understood.

Like a record scratch, the world she knew around her came to a screeching halt. She was certain heat broke out in splotches across her face. Eyes stretched to painful points. Blood pooled behind her ears and pounded harshly behind her eardrum. Lips cracked with dryness, and whenever she tried to part them to inhale air in hopes to have the ability to wet them, she wasn't able to.

Chat…Chat had feelings. For her— for Marinette. Feelings that she didn't want to put a name to when it concerned her partner. And from the looks of it, he didn't even know it.

…..it felt different for the whole Weredad situation for some reason.

When she had 'confessed' to Chat, she had thought Chat had thrown his feelings away for Ladybug in a snap of a second, even if they were the same people, he hadn't known that— and no, brain she had not, definitely not without a doubt in her body, been jealous of herself at that time.

Nope. No siree. No way—

_Oh, honey._ Her heart whispered. _Do I have some news for you._

— And maybe if she practiced a little more she'd actually be able to conceive herself of the lie.

She thought she had locked up these feelings she'd been.. noticing lately, nice and tight. She did. She did she did she did. She had so many reasons as to why they couldn't work— especially right now. Safety, Hawkmoth, Adrien. They just couldn't.

Even if other parts of her disagreed.

Going back to her off tack, regularly scheduled scattered brain thoughts, she remembered how it stung to have thought his love for Ladybug was so easily disposable. Especially after the moment they shared on her balcony right before Andre had shown up.

But just one glance at his smitten taken for gaze, and it was obvious whatever he felt for her— maybe it wasn't love, though it sure did look like what getting lost in love was— he didn't know it to a conscious level.

Which, was okay, because as long as he didn't realize his feelings and act on them, she was safe on both sides and didn't have to worry about getting constant attention from Chat and would he even pursue her as Chat, or go to her as his civilian self, which could lead to a reveal which she had been working so hard to prevent and—

She shook away the intruding thoughts. Now she was panicking for a whole other reason and she didn't need that. "She sounds like a lot for one person."

He threw his head back and laughed. His tail started to swish happily in the air. He leaned back, arms bracing himself against the metal of the tower. Grin never wavering. "She's not perfect. Horrible temper." He paused and it was like she almost caught a glimpse of an inside joke playing in his head. "She jumps to conclusions way too easily. Way too stubborn for her own good."

Somehow, that caused her to laugh. The heavy feeling, while still there, relieving just a bit from its home in her chest. She even found the strength to nudge her leg against her partners. She would've mocked an offended gasp if that wouldn't've looked suspicious. "Don't let her hear you say that."

He chuckled once more, sending his flirty Chat wink her way. "Never."

Even with the nerves riddling her bones, she laughed along with him, loving the feeling of him being so relaxed, and happier than she could ever say to hear his laugh that she had grown to love over the months. Things had kinda been tense between then after love confessions and whatnot that she lived for this feeling.

Because she loved him, no matter if it was as friends or more, no matter how hard her head and heart were fighting against each other, he had engraved himself into a special place in her heart.

As their laughter died down, she could almost see his internal sigh as he sat completely up and crisscrossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap. He moved his line of sight from her to the city again. "But still, my lady."

And then…something she never expected to happen. His smile...shifted just once and settled into a full even smile— and sure, on a few occasions, she had seen a full hearted smile— but this one was so soft and deep. It reached his eyes, melted them in a tender gaze. "There's so much to her, it's hard to fit everything she is into words."

That look struck a weird ache in her chest, something familiar. A look that resembled something that she knew. How words could sound like poetry without being a full sentence, Ladybug would never know. Then again, her partner knew how to surprise her in the most unusual ways.

It took a few minutes as she fumbled for an answer, but when it did, it was a punch to the gut.

Adrien. That was an _Adrien_ look.

Because according to Alya, Adrien would every so often look at her with this gloss over stare.

One, Alya had somehow taken a picture of with her phone.

To this day, she still didn't know how her best friend got it timed so perfectly. But Alya was Alya. She had her ways.

The mere thought of her cush also brought forth another reason to her mind as to why Chat having a crush on Marinette was bad. She already had to reject him as Ladybug, having to do it all over again as her regular self might be almost too much to deal with.

It still hurt when she'd done it in the past.

This was definitely one of those times where identities and the rules attached to them sucked. It'd be so much easier if he knew, if they knew. Much less stress with who was who game they had going on.

But safety was a priority, no matter how hard.

When she spoke, it was hardly above a whisper. She didn't know if it was for him to hear or for herself.

She felt the foundation of her resolve shaking. "She still can't."

Whether or not she was talking about Multimouse or Marinette, she wasn't so sure anymore.

She couldn't talk about identities, no matter if she Ladybug or Marinette at that moment.

She couldn't be open with someone she trusted so completely.

She couldn't let her guard down.

And even if she unlocked that metaphorical door, even if she undug what she kept hidden deep within the dirt, if she loved her partner romantically— a thought that shouldn't be so easy to think, but it sounded like the sweetest music to her ears if she let herself be honest with herself for once— she knew she couldn't. Not with them still having to find and fight Hawkmoth one day once and for all.

Add that to the fact that she was happily in love with Adrien. He was a piece of her, ever since she heard that wonderful, free laugh and fell so hard. She didn't, couldn't let him go.

So many things she couldn't do. It hurt all the same.

_Because maybe you could love him._

Oh, how she hated her mind. But she'd have to come back to that intrusive thought at a later date.

Just as everything came flashing through her mind's eye, Chat's voice broke her from her thoughts. "You don't even let her really try, bugaboo." Blinking a few times, her heart finally slowed at the sight of his usual catty smirk slipping back into place. "Her talents go far beyond fashion and designing. For example, she can bake so many sweets that'll melt your heart right on the spot."

Ladybug gave a long roll of her eyes, along with a short snort. "A sure fire way to your heart, I bet."

He placed a hand where his heart resided, letting his eyes close for only a second. "Please, my lady. As good as they are, you're the only way to my heart."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Kitty, there's more to this than telling about someone's hobbies, it's about what makes them… them. What they're all about when no one is looking and what they are deep down."

Ladybug wasn't sure what it was that she had said, but she saw a dam break in her partner's eyes. Without warning, he suckled in a long breath of air and let the floodgates burst. "I've been told she looks absolutely stunning with her hair down, which maybe isn't relevant but I'm totally inclined to believe those sources because, like— " He waved his hands crazily about him as if the gesture alone would explain it all. "It's _her."_

That was when he started to count along on his _fingers._ She had to bite back the squeak that wanted to bubble from her lips. She tried to pick at her suit in a fidget but it was almost a second skin. It wouldn't separate from her for anything— and no, she wasn't doing it as a means to keep her hands from pulling him in by the bell for a searing kiss.

It wasn't.

She could almost hear Tikki knowing sigh.

When she realized he hadn't even taken a breath, Ladybug began to worry that he might just pass out from lack of oxygen, but he plowed on. His lips were moving five times the speed that she thought would ever be possible for humans— superhero included. "She could probably de-evilize akumas just by looking at them, she has this sparkle that she gets in her eyes once she has a plan and it's like you know you can trust her with your entire being—"

_He ran out of fingers._

Her lungs jumped to her throat and she jolted. He needed to stop before he actually gave her a real heart attack.

But somehow, he didn't get that memo. "She never backs down from a challenge, she glows so bright she could make others seem dull if she wanted but instead she just spreads light everywhere she goes so when you're near her you feel lightheaded but in a good way, She-"

Without realizing she even moved, Ladybug leaned over, using one arm for support for leverage on the beam and slapped a hand over his mouth. For his sake, and her own. She'd rather her heart didn't _explode_ today.

Though her heart was indeed pounding in her chest, she was still able to keep her tone teasing. "Are you sure you don't have a crush, kitty?"

His eyes bludged, a nice scarlet red flamed under his skin, and even though her suit, she could feel the intensity of the heat. Her hand fell and she almost giggled at the gobsmacked stare he was displaying. Lips parted slightly as he tried to grasp for words, eyes dilated into thin slits.

It took a few more tied before his body and mouth jolted back to life. When he finally found words, they were a complete mess. "Wh-what? No, no. Course not." His hand flew to the back of his neck, and Ladybug for the life of her, count figure out like she had seen that nervous tick somewhere as he rubbed the skin under his hairline. "I don't have a crush on Marinette. You know I only have eyes for you, my lady. Besides…."

He trailed off as he looked in every direction but her for any excuse he could get.

Her eyebrow arched up, waiting for him to give an answer he clearly did not know how to give. Maybe it was cruel to tease him as such, but she needed the entertainment. "Besides?"

When something did come to him, it left in a nervous rush from his mouth with no control on his part. "Besides, I know someone who has a crush on her and I wouldn't want to hurt him— Adrien Agreste. You know, the model."

Maybe if she had been paying attention, she would've seen the shocked look on his own face at his own words.

But she would've had to be paying attention.

Which, was something she couldn't do at that exact moment, what with her mind sprawling out of control at the mention of her crush. Plus the idea that maybe he had a crush on her and then that meant that they mutually liked each other and she wouldn't have to fear rejection, but it also made no sense because she knew he didn't see her in that light because how many times had he called her just a friend, how many times that it was burned into her memory without much effort and—

"No, kitty." She whispered to tear herself from her own thoughts, arms going to wrap around her middle in a comforting hug. With a rueful smile hanging on, she lifted her head to him. "He doesn't see her that way."

His tone wasn't much louder than hers. His eyebrows drew together in confusion as his lips sipped into a frown. "What makes you think that? How do you know?"

She looked to her lap, the air suddenly thicker— stale almost— as now any anxiety or fear just drained from her body and was replaced with utter sorrow and heartache that left her without the ability to breathe for an entirely different reason.

She had to choke through her sobs to talk. "I— I've heard plenty of times that he only see her as friends. He… has someone else probably anyway."

Chat's ears flattened against his head and his head bowed, and if she didn't know any better, it looked like he was trying to find something he didn't even know the answer to himself. Even with not being able to see his face, she could still sense the lost look written right across it.

"You don't know how he feels." He whispered. "Maybe he doesn't even know himself. Either way, it wouldn't matter, she wouldn't feel the same even if he did."

Her laugh was bitter, and it fit perfectly on her tongue. "Now that's a funny thought."

His head snapped back to hers and she was right about the lost look in his eyes, but it was now mixed with curiosity. "What's that?"

Ladybug tilted her head, her own confusion now masking her face as her eyes squint together. If he knew Marinette so well, how did he not know the most obvious? "Because she's had a crush on him since the beginning of the school year?"

Apparently, he didn't know that as shock invaded his face. "What?"

She shook her head slowly, delicately, trying not to break him. Any sadness was put on hold as she carefully pointed out what all of Paris seemed to know. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng is in love with Adrien Agreste. Has been for a year."

He shook his head. "No, she doesn't."

That was almost laughable. Everyone knew. Everyone and their daughters step-mothers cousin twice removed knew.

"Yes, she does."

Ladybug knew she was never subtle around Adrien. At the start of them just having met, she questioned whether or not Adrien knew to at least some extent because it was just so plain obvious— though the thought was easily wiped away. That sweet boy would never hurt her like that. If he knew, he'd either reciprocate her feelings, a thought she doubted daily, or he'd let her down gently, so that she could finally move on.

"No, she doesn't."

She didn't even get why she's arguing with Chat about her love life. But he was so frustrating. Maybe Adrien did know in the back of his mind of what she felt for him, but always pushed it away. After all, even Ladybug knew she had denied it whenever he asked her about any feelings she might have. And what reason did she have to lie? Of course he'd believe her.

"Yes, she does."

In the end, the only one that didn't know was the boy himself. Maybe that was why she didn't want to believe what she felt for Chat was real, because it was so different from what she did with Adrien.

Though she had laid whatever resided in her chest for her kitty a long while ago, maybe they weren't as dead as she thought.

"No, she, she doesn't."

Maybe, just maybe, she needed to stop looking at someone who was in front of her, and start looking at someone who was beside her— someone who was, for all intense and purposes and more, was her other half. Even when she didn't think it was a possibility to love him in that sense, he already had clawed his way into her heart without even knowing.

So what if it took until this exact second to realize?

Sick and tired of the back and forth, she jumped to her feet, eyes pierced with anger and annoyance. "Yes, she does!" Her chest heaving, she watched as her partner, stumbled to his own feet. "Everyone knows it—even the mailman. Why does it matter anyway?"

Chat squeezed his eyes shut for two and a half seconds—she counted— before opening them. And what she saw in the depth of his gaze as her eyes met his, rattled her to the core.

Endless blue drowned in electrified green and the heavy want that was pooled in his was entirely new. "Because maybe he does. Maybe he hides and it just took until recently for him to realize that." His head dipped, and she barely caught his next words, but she did. "I've been so stupid. Why did it take until now to realize?"

Any emotions she had kept bolted up during the entire several weeks since kwamibuster happened was literal moments away from bolting from her chest and threating to take her heart along with it in a free fall to the pits of her stomach.

She may have been the planner and strategist of the duo, but where love was concerned, her brain tended to lack the cognitive function to think or go beyond being a puddle of goo when stupid love was in the equation.

For the millionth time that night, she couldn't help but scream internally of how much she hated how love was an automatic switch for off as far as her brain was concerned.

She heard him, and if she had the faintest idea of what he meant by that, then her wish of him not realizing his feelings for Marinette might be just a little too late. And she knew he knew that she had heard him.

It was all just one complicated mess.

Shoot. She tried to smirk, but it felt flat against her lips. "Kitty, it's—" _Okay? Okay if he has feelings for her? Is that what she's supposed to say? Because truthfully, it wasn't because it made all this more complicated—_ "You can love more than one person."

Maybe she needed to take her own advice.

His eyes flickered between her and the city and back several times before he sighed. Wetting dry lips, he shook his head. "I love you, my lady. I've tried to move on, but it never worked out before with anyone else."

_She shouldn't she shouldn't she shouldn't._ But her brain wasn't in control at the moment, her heart was. "Then what are you fighting inside if no there's nothing there to fight if you don't feel anything for her?"

A loaded question, she knew. But it was one that needed to be asked.

He looked absolutely shaken by that. His fingers rung together in nervous fidgeting as he shifted his feet around, not quiet pacing, but keeping his body busy for a bit. "I can't— I can't. It'd be the easiest thing in the world, but it would also be the hardest. I've lost people before. I can't lose her."

Deciding the heck with this, she closed any distance and engulfed him in a warm, tight hug, pouring out every frustration, every insecurity, every worry, everything that had been bolted up into one single hug like he was a lifeline in all her daily troubles. "You shouldn't be afraid to be able to love."

_You shouldn't be encouraging this._

He gasped as he realized her touch, and automatically, his arms fell to her waist, wrapping securely around her. His purr revived and he sighed into the crock of her neck. His cries were loud and she could feel the damp spot from where his tears soak into her suit but she couldn't care less about that.

Instead, she ran her fingers through his hair, giving soft _sh's_ every now and then to remind him that she was here and he would be okay. That she was here and she's never ever leaving him if she could help it.

Once more, she didn't know if she was talking about Marinette or Ladybug.

She really couldn't bring herself to care.

As his sobs died down, she slowly pulled them apart. Giving him back his personal space— as well as a means to not do anything rash, like kiss her partner even though she wasn't going to in the first place— she tried to offer some comfort in the form of a punch to the arm. It was very forced.

Also very awkward. She winced as soon as she realized what she had done.

"I..I don't know." His eyes were hollow, his words leaving a sour tang on his lips that even she could see clear through. "I don't know if I could love her the way she deserves. Especially with you in the picture, shouldn't she get more than a half butted." Her kitty still refused to swear— "Attempt of me trying to give her my heart."

Ladybug's smile was real, but only half-there in size. "I think you owe it to yourself to try. You don't even know how Marinette feels about you."

_Yes, steer him away. Best option right there. Ten out of ten._

He shook his head. "During Weredad she said she loved me. I don't know though. Besides, if she really does like Adrien, maybe I'll point him in her direction."

She blinked, surprised at the way he was so easily admitting defeat. He was never one to give up so easily, she had experience with his stubbornness. It made her wonder what the differences between Ladybug and Marinette were to him.

Either way, that would make it easier, and less worrisome on her part that he would try to woo Marinette. Sure, it hurt just a tiny way that he was giving up so easily, though she was happy about it in the same sense they were the same person, in the end, it didn't matter that much. He was respecting her. That was a good thing.

Still, she had to elevate the awkward tension somehow, and humor was a great coping mechanism that she had learned from him. With her arms crossed, she playfully huffed. "So, that's it? You find out that she likes someone else and you realize that you like her and wouldn't put a fight?"

He actually found the will to smirk at that. "Wouldn't be much of a fight."

Okay, whatever _that_ meant. "Either way, kitty. Probably best if you worked out what she is to you before you go doing whatever you plan to do. Especially knowing about the other boy."

_She must've been horrible at steering 'cause that was the wrong direction. Alert Alert. Do a U turn while you have a chance and do any ireputable damage. Like identities. Or more heartbreak._

His smirk suddenly fell flat and her heart felt another punch. "That's just the thing. I don't even know what she is to me anymore. I thought she was just— "

"I swear, Chat Noir, if I hear the words just a friend fall from your lips, I will personally punch you for her."

He stopped mid sentence and snapped his mouth shut and sealed them together.

He then laughed bringing his hand up again against his neck in another eerily familiar twitch, eyes darting to the side as to not to look at her. "Nah, that's not what I was gonna say."

This night seemed to be full of surprises. "Then what?"

Then the most unexpected thing ever to grace her ears was said and later on, when she looked back on her life, she wanted to burn this moment into her memories until her last days.

_"She's our everyday Ladybug."_

It felt like the bolt of lighting— times so much more— that struck her heart, causing her to fall deeply, crazily in love on that one gloomy afterschool day, only this time it slapped her right across her face with realization.

Everything she had tried to deny, push away, every thought of the possibility came clambering at the seams and refused to stay hidden.

_"Adrien?"_

She watched his whiplashing reaction. It was like someone dumped a bucket of cold clarity over him at the sound of his name—- oh gosh his name. She knew Chat's name— Adrien. Her partner who loved her and she could not focus on that right now, her stupid brain needed to prioritize.

He had jolted back, arms up defensively as if he was ready for her to tackle him— to which, she would never, but identities were always so important, her heart broke at the understanding of where he was coming from— cat ears pointed straight while his human ones burned at the edges.

His eyes were somehow inhumanly twice the size of his masked face. Not that the mask had any real point now when it was just them. Because he was _Chat—_ Adrien— _Adrien—_ Chat— Chat- _Adrien._

Her mind when into a swirl of his name repeating the cycle as she just stood there dumbfounded and probably looking like every bit of the idiot that she felt at that moment.

She was still processing. Please come back when rebooted.

Just as quick as he was to react to his actual name, though, he went back into defense mode. His arms dropped slowly. He straightened his back before bringing a fist to his mouth and coughed a few times. "A— Adrien? Who's that. I mean, sure I know him. But— but I don't think— "

Ladybug wasn't even really listening anymore. She inched closer, moving at a snail pace as not spook the boy in front of her.

When she stood directly in front of him, she slowly reached up— his body so still with fear or wonder as to what she was gonna do, but enough trust to let her do it— and carefully cradled his jaw with the lightest touch possible. Almost like she was afraid he just might be too fragile for her hold. She'd give just about anything not to shatter him.

Her eyes searched. Long and hard. Over every inch, every bump, mole, bruise. She mapped out his entire face, once, twice, three times over.

She searched for the Adrien within the Chat and the Chat within the Adrien and when it all finally fell together, everything _clicked_ and connected right into place and she finally breathed—

_"Oh."_

— nothing in her entire life had felt more _real._

_She loved him she loved him she loved him_ her mind raced over the words.

It was all so real— she could use the word a thousand times and it'd still not be enough to convey what was actually happening in front of her— and being able to just think that.

Adrien, Chat. She could love them both, love all of him. Everything that made him, _him_ and every part of her felt alive again and _oh gosh,_ she hadn't even realized a part of her had been asleep for so long, but it felt amazing, perfect in such a way that it wasn't. The French vocabulary— no vocabulary really— had any words to describe this moment right here and now.

Sometimes, she wondered if she could love Chat more than Adrien, and that thought downright scared her. _More._ It was unexpected, but something that swelled within her chest welcomed it with opened arms, even when her mind tried to shush it.

On wobbly legs, Ladybug realized if she didn't sit down soon, she would collapse— and okay, if she collapsed into him, she really wouldn't mind, but he didn't look much worse for wear, so she figured with all the energy she had left, it was best to make sure they were both okay.

Taking his hand, she pivoted her body back to face the city, inching back to the edge of the beamed and lowered herself to sit back in her original position with her legs dangling off the side. Chat followed, of course.

He'd always follow her. Adrien would always follow her.

"So, I'd… hate to ask and break whatever this is." He flapped his arms around, choking out his words. "But curiosity and cats have never been that great together, so, uh— what was that? How do you know...who…."

Knowing that it was Adrien dressed in a stupid leather catsuit somehow help settle an ease on her heart— though jitters still bounced on every electrified wire throughout her entire body and made her heart _sing._

Because this was her everything. The only person that could match Adrien was Chat, though she had denied it every time it trickled into the back of her mind

She shrugged nonchalantly, even if she felt anything but. All the while trying to keep her face unreadable, but who was she kidding. That cat knew her too well. "Just thinking about this the guy that I have a crush on." Air has long since left her, now she was running on adrenaline alone. "He sits in front of me. Been trying to get ahold of his attention for a while— And I think I may have gotten it." She took a deep breath. "He's a model, but that's not at all as to why I love him."

Chat's own breathing got clogged in the back of his throat as she knew he was starting to put two and two together. "R— really?" He gulped. "If… if it wasn't his pretty face, then what was it?"

Her lips curved into something that could resemble his catty smirk. "Don't get me wrong it's nice to have magazines upon magazines to be able to look at his face whenever I please. But what actually got me to fall for him was rain, an umbrella, and him being honest and open with me. And his laugh. I could probably listen to it on replay and never get tired if it."

She somehow left him speechless.

_"Oh."_

She nodded stiffly, bottom lip between her teeth, and cast a glance out of the corner of her eye. "Mhm."

She watched as his chest rise and fall but a part of her wondered if air was filling his lungs at all. "I think I'm gonna ask this girl that sits behind me in class on a date tomorrow."

Choking on her own spit was apparently a thing she _could_ do, but keeping a straight face was also a thing she _needed_ to do. So she did. "Really now? Funny, now that I know who you are, I know exactly who sits behind you. Thought you said Marinette doesn't like you. And what about your lady? Ready to give up on me already, Chaton?"

A gleam in his eyes and everything felt so right. "I've heard from some pretty reliable sources that I've been a little blind to how she feels about me. And while you'll always be in my heart, bugaboo." He playfully patted his chest, eyes closed as he tried to look seldom.

Acting was not his strong suit.

He opened his eyes to look at her with that gleam. "But I think we both can agree that I've been thinking about and deafening Marinette a little too much to be able to deny that I have feelings about her. And with how much she's been on my mind so much lately to the point where Plagg' rather I gush about Ladybug rather than how much I have been with Marinette."

Out of all the scenarios that ran through her head at the idea that Adrien would finally admit he had feelings for her, throwing her head back and laughing hard and loud was not one of the results.

But here they were. And he easily joined her in laughing. "She'll be happy to hear that, I'm sure." Catching her breath, their laughter every so slowly stopped. "It's a shame really." She said airly. "Here I was wondering if maybe I should give my partner a chance. Alas, guess it's not meant to be."

His smirk told her he was playing right along. "A tragedy, really."

She shrugged, looking back to her home that went on for miles. "I've heard rumors that this guy I really like is gonna ask me out tomorrow, I guess I'll just have to accept."

He chuckled. "Whatever will you do?"

She had to go in for the kill. It was imperative. "Marry him, I suppose. Already have the kid's names picked out— I have for a while. Then there's the cat, though we'd already have one, the dog— oh and the hamster. Can't forget him."

When she looked again, Chat looked about ready to faint. He gulped. "Nice, cool— _great._ You should go for it. Support, t— that's what I'm trying to give. _Support."_

Ladybug couldn't contain it any longer. Laughter bubbled and broke through her lips. Deciding to drop the game they were playing, she said, "I thought I was the nervous one between the two of us."

He titled his head to the side, looking like an overgrown cat— though, in truth, he was. "Gotta switch roles sometimes, bugaboo." His smile looked almost self deprecating. "Sorry about nagging you with the whole Multimouse thing. Probably was getting on your nerves how you knew you couldn't be Multimouse and Ladybug at the same time."

She giggled, bringing up her hand to ruffle his hair. "It's okay. Honestly, I thought it was sweet. That you thought of Marinette so highly. Thank you."

His eyes were so filled love and happiness and it was directed at her— because of her. "Of course. The only person that could ever compare to you is, well… you. Shows how blind I really am, I guess."

She swatted at his arm— _oh goodness, she swatted Adrien's arm. _That was a revelation she was gonna take a while to get used to, but as long as she had him, they'd make it.__

__They were Ladybug and Chat, after all. Weren't they?_ _

__A balance to the other. Something that no one could stop, try as they might— and trust her, Hawkmoth sure has tried. She turned her head fully to look at him straight on. "I'm glad it's you, kitty."_ _

__He smiled his _Adrien_ carefree smile and her insides almost turned to goo. "Same here, bug. Same here."_ _

__He scootched closer, an open invitation for her to accept if she'd wanted to._ _

__And she easily did. Resting her head on his shoulder, she felt, rather than heard the hitch in his breath and she couldn't force back the giggle that escaped. "For the sake of being too forward or pushy, if you do accept my invitation to go on a date with you when I ask you at school tomorrow, I might not be able to wait until after the date is finished to kiss you."_ _

__She snorted but something in her _zinged._ "Bold of you to assume I'd wait for you to get the question out before reaching up and kissing you right there and then."_ _

__His heartbeat was going a million miles an hour and she could hear it from her spot on his shoulder. "Is that a threat or a promise, because I'll tell you, you're doing a horrible job at making me worried it's the first."_ _

__"You'll just have to wait and find out, I guess."_ _

__His arms slid to wrap around her waist as his mouth brushed along the crown of her head, hardly there, but she could still feel it. He chuckled. "Can't wait, Bug. Can't wait."_ _

__In truth, neither could she._ _

__She'd have to remember to give Mullio his favorite food next time she saw him._ _


	2. To Face The Music (Let's Dance Like No One Is Watching)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette knew she'd have to face the music eventually.
> 
> With having the Ladyblogger as a best friend, she knew a relationship with Adrien would not get past her best friend.
> 
> So that was why she and Adrien had come up with a plan to slowly ease everyone into the relationship. Well, as slow as they could, she'd admit.
> 
> But then Marinette remembered she promised her kitty that she'd kissed him before he could even ask her out.
> 
> And Ladybug was never one to break her promises, now was she?

It was now or never.

Marinette knew that the second she cracked an eye open. Warm sunlight spilling over into her bedroom from her skylight and helping her blanket keep her cozy even more so.

Everything from the night before came flooding back in. Soft touches, light kisses on foreheads, cheeks, wrists, and hands.

Just about anywhere expect lips. No, Marinette knew that would be saved for a special time later.

Plans were made, ideas hatched, and a long thorough conversation late into the night was had between her and her partner. One that they needed to discuss.

And it scared her to pieces because the chanting of _what if_ something went wrong what if they moved a foot just slightly in the wrong direction and all of it would be for not and then everything would be messed up and then their love affair would be from afar, two mutual pinning teens that couldn't be in love because they were just too touchy feely too soon—

Okay, maybe she was being a tad dramatic, but still.

She sighed as she realized that avoiding this wasn't going to make what would happen later today go away. Marinette wasn't scared about the situation, rather, she wasn't ready to have her eardrum busted, questions piled up on top of another, and millions of eyes— especially a certain journalist's eyes— all trained on her.

But she knew the integrations that came with being best friends with her being the creator of the Ladyblog. She knew agreeing to date Adrien Agreste— though, that wasn't public knowledge yet, and would be very soon— came with the territory of people watching her. It was something she'd have to get used to as Marinette. If she could do it as Ladybug, she knew she could take it in her everyday life too, it would just take an adjustment period.

And as long as she had Adrien, she knew it'd be worth it.

That thought alone caused her lips to shape into a soft smile. Her chest was full in a way she couldn't even begin to describe. In a way she didn't know was possible.

All because of one boy.

Adrien. Her mind whispered through the sleep that still swam through her mind. Adrien her boyfriend.

Those words replayed several times over and over. She felt every bit like the giddy teenager she knew she was after finding out her crush liked her back. Her smile grew, and she had to bite her bottom lip before the scream and the funny cliche of wanting to thrash around in her bed excitedly would push through and ring throughout her empty room.

Well, not quite empty.

"Marinette." Tikki zipped over to her, eyes watching her with a sweet smile that took her entire face. Blue eyes that matched her owners were absolutely beaming, and Marinette felt thankful that her little friend was— despite having her obvious worries about identities revealed, though less after Master Fu had given his reluctant okay— was beyond happy for the two. "School starts soon, you wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

Knowing the little creature was right, Marinette playfully rolled her eyes before shifting and flinging off her comforter, almost sliding down the railing of her stairs with glee.

Last night hadn't been the easiest when it came to sleep. Her body hadn't gotten the _it's time to sleep after an eventual night so that she had enough energy to face everything tomorrow_ message.

Without even looking into a mirror, she could feel the bags that had sagged into her skin underneath her eyes during the night.

Once on the main floor of her room, she giggled and poked her kwami's belly. "I'm up, I'm up. Scared as I am— I'm ready." _Pause._ "Promise."

Marinette knew she was reassuring herself, rather than her little friend.

But Tikki was buzzing with excitement and it spread easily to her. "I'm happy you two were able to get everything out in the open, Marinette. You both've been through too much. I just...want to see you and Adrien be happy. I'm sorry if I've not always come off like that."

Marinette shook her head, cupping her hands, silently offering her kwami a seat. When she was settled, Marinette brought her closer to press a small kiss to her companions head. "I don't blame you, Tikki. You did what you had to at the time. Now we don't have to worry."

They didn't have to worry. They didn't have to worry.

They had to be careful, yes. Hawkmoth was still out there, and they needed to have their backs guarded, but they could have this small piece of happiness. Master Fu said it was okay and they could just be happy.

She was in love with one amazing, sweet, enduring boy. She kept falling and would probably continue to do so over and over again for as long as they lived.

She found she really didn't mind that. At all.

It felt like freedom and comfort with a hint of finally finding something that she longed for that she didn't even know all wrapped into one.

Her heart was singing a love song full blast and she wouldn't turn down the volume for anyone— forget how scared she was to face the world. So long as Adrien was next to her, she had her world right where she needed him.

The rest? It couldn't compare.

"As much as I love seeing you this happy, you have a certain someone waiting for you."

She had someone waiting for her. She had her partner, the boy she was so deeply in love with, waiting for her.

Yeah, she wasn't going to get tired of that anytime soon. And that was more than okay.

* * *

It was almost reflex to search for him the second she entered the threshold of the classroom.

There he was, as they had planned. Sitting in his seat next to Nino backs turned to her— and no, she wasn't late, especially thanks to Tikki, but she wasn't early— as they chatted lightly with Alya about something that Marinette couldn't quite catch.

 _Her_ kitty. Hers. Did he know what he did to her, what he made her feel? How the fluttering wings of a ladybug that filled her chest by just one look he would give her? Or how, when he smiled, nothing else really existed.

How about when she scratched just under his kitty ear when he was transformed and his purr doubled. How he was imprinted in just about every part of her. There were also times when she'd let him sleep on her lap and the little coos that drew from his lips while the whole world was gone to him, told her volumes of how much he felt safe in comfortable as he slept near her. Like it was supposed to be this way, and nothing in the world could change that.

She might not be a coherent Marinette today, but what was she to do?

Knowing she had to snap out of it, she tried to wave away the overwhelming thoughts that cluttered her. They had more pressing issues to deal with at the moment.

Like, making this believable for their entire class.

Marinette knew the game plan. Breathing in, she tried to roll away some of the anxiety built up in her shoulders without making it obvious, even if no one was really paying attention.

She knew her kitty could hear her— she saw the moment he sensed her presence— back straightening just in the slightest, head tilting to the side in an almost unnoticeable way that only she could see.

He somehow always had a knack for that. It was almost a way for him speaking to her.

_You're here. I know._

It was such a _Ladybug_ and _Chat_ response and now it was an _Adrien— Marinette_ response and that somehow sounded so rightfully good she never wanted to go back to not knowing. And if knowing was wrong then she never for the rest of her life, wanted to be right.

Biting the smile that wanted to blossom in her lips, Marinette took to her seat, counting the slow, painstakingly long steps that inched her closer to her desks, closer to Adrien.

One.

A couple little flight of stairs, but they had been accounted for in this plan

_Two._

Details were what mattered. This had to look and feel believable.

_Thr—_

"Hey, Marinette."

And that was her cue.

She turned slowly, acting as she was a buddle of nerves— to some extent, that was true. But not like how it would've been if they didn't know— and was greeted with a welcoming, sweet smile of someone she just wanted to kiss over and over again.

_Down girl._

Eyes drowned in one another, all the while she could feel Alya's and Nino's— maybe the rest of the class as well— watching them carefully to the point of burning a hole in their head.

But neither cared. A small part of this was for them.

Finally being able to peak up through bashful lashes and, and maybe a little too afraid to actually look at him, but she did. Examining him made everything in her world stop. She almost choked on nothing but air alone. "Hey— hey Adrien."

Another part of the plan. They needed to see her playing her part. The usual nervous wrecked Marinette that they've all come to know and love, even when it was so hard to watch her pine after Adrien.

And everything somehow righted itself when he placed his full attention on her. His love struck gaze that fogged his eyes was only for her and her alone and everything inside melted. A sense of peace and calm washed over within a second from his eyes being on her.

She almost dropped into a dead faint.

He probably knew that too, if that catty smirk that hinted on the edges of his lips said anything. But she let it slide, because goodness, seeing the helpless love that was aimed at her that was mixed heavily in too with that familiar smirk was more than worth it. Like he was so lost in her. Such a tender look for _her._

It was almost her _undoing._

This boy really needed to stop if he wanted her to live through first period.

Then again, if she died because of the simple fact that he looked like he had the entire world right in front of him because he was staring at her, then life had nothing on her in this little slice of heaven that she currently was thriving in.

Adrien pushed himself up from his seat, moving to stand almost a little too close, but she was too far gone in his gaze to realize that they really should put some distance between them for a show with their classmates.

He didn't seem to really care too much himself. "H— ey, Marinette. I know I already told you how I was really happy that we ran into each other last night." At the sound of a few gasps from their classmates, a success. His hand flew to his neck as scarlet skimmed his face. "But I was wondering if maybe you might wanna do it again, I'd really like that?"

"Wait, girl. Since when did you meet up and why didn't you tell me?"

Step two, compete. Somehow it still felt real. Get them curious about out of a blue meeting between the two.

Dreams had nothing on reality— nowhere near as sweet.

As much as she wanted to get this out into the open, she ignored her best friend for the second in favor of the boy that stood in front of her and the entire plan they had to enact.

Marinette forced her eyes to bulged out of pure command, because she already knew this, expected this, because he loved her and she loved him and they would finally be together, but the blush that spread and flourished on her own face was nothing of her control.

This had to be natural— Alya did always tell her improv was not her strong suit, though acting with a script in mind didn't seem much better either.

But the squeal that pushed past her lips was anything but casual. _"I'd love that, Adrien."_

Okay, her enthusiasm may have been a little too over the top, but she hoped everyone would play that off as typical Marinette.

Forcing some control over her tone, she whispered, "Definitely." She coughed, hoping to break up some of the build up in the back of her throat before she tried again. "I'd really like that, Adrien."

There. Better.

Then _then_ he moved an inch and he was even closer and she wasn't sure if her lungs could inflate and deflate like they were supposed because they never know how to work around this boy in the first place.

She could practically taste his lips from the proximity alone— so _stupidly_ close. It was a feeling she had never felt before and it was making her brain go haywire in every way possible. She finally knew what to name the reason of her death. Close proximity. Cause: Adrien Agreste—also Chat Noir— and the way he was looking at her.

His smile could light the world— _her_ world. "Awes— _pawsom— great."_

Yeah, death didn't seem so scary at the moment.

How would she function when their lips actually touched?

But then, the liquid nervous energy floating around in his eyes, solidified into all of his love that had been kept under wraps and did everything to help ground her to her very spot.

Everything in that second came crashing in stronger than a tidal wave— so much more strength. Adrien was Chat, Chat loved Ladybug, Ladybug was her, Marinette loved Adrien, Ladybug loved Chat and with that thought soaking in her mind, even if she had all night to go over that several times, her control was beyond her ability.

As she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and made good on her promise of kissing hun before he could kiss her.

And shoot. There went for the part of their plan of go slow and easy.

Really though, did she even care? Nope, not so much.

She was deaf to the cheers, whoops and cat calls of her friends and classmates.

Because right there and then, Adrien Agreste's lips her sauntered over hers and everything around them faded easily into nothing.

Yes, her nose bumped against his roughly as they tried to find their own angle to work off from, yes, she was wrong when she had first thought that kissing this boy would be firework and angels singing and the whole princess kiss that'd she'd receive from her prince.

But this was _oh so much more._ She could actually _taste_ the clean mint toothpaste from when he had brushed his teeth that very morning. She could smell his cologne that she watched the ad for a thousand times hiding the strange twinge of Plagg's cheese embedded in his clothing.

It was a sense of everything _good_ in this world and a need for things to be put where they should— home might've been a good match, but thinking any further on it was too hard.

Her legs were almost rubber at this point and if it hadn't been for the fact that Adrien's arms were around her waist— when they were placed there, she had no idea, but who was she to complain— she would've fallen right to the floor.

When they both pulled back simultaneity, Marinette smiled so brightly, she was worried it might actually break her face. "Sounds great to me." She said softly, afraid to speak any louder in the fear that it might break whatever safety they were cocooned in.

"Girl." And this time, she did have to turn to her best friend. The entire classroom's jaws were dropped, but Alya, sure enough, had her phone on, glued, as always, to her hand. "Where did that come from?"

They shifted their gazes back to each other, same sheepish grins lining their mouths.

Okay, so maybe the kiss wasn't exactly in their plans— but she had promised she'd do it. And she would keep every promise that she would if able.

Racking her brain for a quick thought, she moved tactics in a without a second's notice. Just a little change. They could more than make this work.

But not before meeting her eyes with her kitty. _Follow my lead._

_Always._

Going back to her best friend, all Ladybug settling on her face. "We..kinda met up last night. It wasn't intentional or anything, but he'd just got done with a photoshoot and I was about to get some ice cream and he decided to tag along and things went from there."

Alya's eyebrow shot up, arms crossed icer her chest. "And what did all 'things went from there' entail? Does..what does he know exactly?"

Marinette took her bottom lip between her teeth. She caught Alya's double meaning. "I finally may have confessed?"

All her girls jumped at her the exact time, making sure to keep her upright, but huddled in a big group hug, Screams could be the only thing heard for miles.

_"Girl."_

_"Finally. About freaking time."_

_"Oh, I always knew it'd happen. True love always wins."_

_"You just had to have confidence in yourself."_

_"Very cool."_

Marinette laughed as she pulled back, backtracking to stand next to Adrien once again. "So, we were out for a while and I told myself it was time— no games, no running away, no messing up my words or complicated missions. Just him and I and the honest truth." She glanced at the boy who wouldn't take his eyes off of her. "And now I think that's the best way to have worked."

As convinced as Alya was, she still watched Adrien with careful suspicion.

Adrien was almost withering under her scrutiny, but Alya didn't back down and neither did he. "I'm happy for you, M. I really am." She said as she never took her eyes off Adrien. "But I gotta know, how did _just a friend_ change to _would you like to hangout again?"_

She saw the fear slowly seep onto his face, and immediately took his hand, hiding they're combined hand behind them— which worked from how close proximity they were— and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

_I'm with you._

He took a breath and met the blogger's determination with some of his own. "I just….never thought of Marinette too deeply on that level. Not that it wasn't there, but rather I never had a reason to think beyond friendship. Especially since she's always claimed not to like me like that."

He returned a squeeze of his own, as if seeking strength that he could only draw from her.

Because that was them. He continued on. "But then I spent several hours with Marinette and I realized that I wouldn't mind doing it over and over again, just her and me. I didn't get what that meant at first. I thought it was just a friend."

They both winced at that. "It wasn't though. And I only realized after Marinette had the courage to tell me how she feels. And I don't wanna rush anything."

His eyes were back on her, talking to her. "I wanna take this slow. Go on small dates. Have time for us. Get to know everything I can about you and the little details you'd never think to tell other people because it makes you, _you._ You're a beautiful person, Marinette Dupain— Cheng, and I'm sorry if this is being a little forward, but I want the rest of forever to figure us out."

She wasn't crying. Tikki was. Alya was. Everyone else was but her.

The tear streaks down her cheeks had nothing for proof, she could reassure everyone of that.

But then again, Adrien had his own stain cheeks from salty water, and that was okay. "I want the rest of our lives to love you. I know that contradicts me saying I want to take his slow, but I just want to enjoy every day that we're together. Not worrying about pressures from others. You're so amazing. Inside and out. Above all else, I want you for as long as you'll let me be yours."

Maybe Marinette was being cheesy with her next words, but Plagg was her favorite kwami next to Tikki. Don't tell the others. "That's a long time, my prince." Though she whispered it, she picked the safer nickname.

His smile was nothing but warmth. "I'm up for it if you are."

He brought her hand up to place a fleeting— but ever so sweet— kiss to the back of her hand and she might explode, but who cared. With no suits in the way, she could feel the tingle of sparks that flared on her skin and crawled all the way up on her arm.

"I'm happy for you, dudes." Nino's voice broke through their own little spell of them alone. Both eyes darted to him. "But— not to intrude or anything— I thought you liked Ladybug, bro?"

Fear crept up and curled its fingers like an iron grip around both of their necks, and all thoughts went out the window because Marinette knew they had not prepared for that. Heck, she even forgot Nino had been there during the encounter.

_Stupid stupid stupid._

Marinette could almost see the life draining from Adrien's face, but before she could blink, he somehow readily composed himself— face made of that perfect picture model smile that he typically only wore around his father.

But desperate times call for desperate measures. "I mean, a celebrity crush, sure. Who doesn't?" He shrugged without much thought. "She's a superhero, Nino. Most of Paris has a crush on her. Your girlfriend included."

"He's got that right, babe!"

Adrien smiled— genuine and real this time, and she almost breathed a sigh of relief at it being back in its proper place— as Nino chuckled along. "What I feel for Marnette is serious." He brought their intertwined hands over his heart. Which was racing faster than a trained horse, but she'd smooth it out with kisses later. "And I really wanna explore it. I hope you guys are...cool with that."

"Are we ever!" All watched as Alya ripped off Nino's hat, turning it upside down and jangled it out towards the crowd. "I just had to give you the custom 'you hurt my best friend, I hurt you' speech. Do you know how long we've waited for this?"

Everyone started pulling euros from their pockets or purse or some form of holding place— Kim's being from his sock and Marinette tried to not barf at that. Alix muttering something along the lines of 'you two just couldn't wait a couple more months, could ya? Not everyone can predict the future.'

Okay, so plan got a little derailed. Maybe it was little more affection and a little faster of a relationship that Marinette would've liked to disclose yet, but at least they all thought they just saw the beginning stages of Marinette and Adrien forming.

Oh, if only they knew.

Marinette couldn't help but be happy a little at the idea that they still had something only to themselves— while she was glad the class got to see what they did, they didn't have everything of the couples newly founded relationship.

A grin lifted her lips Alya's lips as she went around the classroom, collecting all her winnings— Principle and Chloe's included.

When he got here, she had _no_ idea.

That was a picture Marinette never saw coming.

All who lost— which was just about everyone— either groaned, glared at Marinette and Adrien, or sighed in defeat as they forked over their money.

Alya whipped back to them, eyes bludged with an interest of how her favorite ship— sans, probably Ladynoir if Marinette knew her any better— finally got together. Operation Secret Garden complete with a few hiccups along the road, but still complete nonetheless. "I just need to know one thing."

Heads tilted together in sync with confusion, because knowing that girl, one never really knew and that scared Marinette to her very core. Together, they asked, "And what's that?"

Glint in her eyes, and lips curled, she said. "I know my girl. And I'm sorry to say this, but I know if she confessed, it wasn't easy. What exactly did you do to get her to tell you?"

Marinette saw the second Chat came out to play. Eyes gleaming and bright with the catty smirk he loved to use— especially when he was either just about to flirt with Ladybug or made a mischief comment.

"I just had to get her to _squeak_ — the rest's history."

**Author's Note:**

> Husband's notes: So I love to listen to punk, gut rock when I edit and read these… Today I had the song Bad Apple, or more specifically a metal cover of the song by RichardEB featuring Christina Vee! Yeah I was a little caught off guard when Marinette started belching this sick rock anthem whilst I am editing my wife's Miraculous fic.


End file.
